Reggie the Bat
Reggie the Bat is a very nervous bat and friend of Joseph the Wolf, Jimmy Canvas, and Brittney the Bat, but he doesn't talk to them that much. He normally gets really nervous and is unable to make much interactions, and gets extremely nervous when he sees or is meeting an attractive female. Reggie has since grown more confident and has become a sort of well-trained student in the Saikyo-Ryu Martial Arts style. History Reggie was born as the only child to Lance and Katie the Bats. He was once a good and happy kid that loved his parents, but quickly he began to be afraid of his father, Lance. He was once kind to his mother, but at age 4, Reggie noticed his father was becoming more abusive, dishonest, and hateful than he was before Reggie was born. Lance began to beat up and berate Reggie constantly, and even raped his own wife. Reggie was often "invited" to join him. This started to make him more afraid and nervous of life's many obsticles, afraid of goofing up. Eventually, Katie had enough and filed for a divorce. Even with lance gone from his life, Reggie's nervousness and lack of confidence continues to this day. During a summer vacation, Reggie soon met a busty girl called Sal and instantly fell deeply in love with her, but his nervousness topped off with her sexually attractive body made it hard for him to actually try and get far with her. Soon after, Reggie was tired of being weak and sought help from a Martial Arts expert to be stronger and hopefully win Sal over. He found a mentor in the "great" Dan Hibiki, who began teaching him the Saikyo-Ryu fighting style, a fighting art considered by very many to be incredibly weak. Reggie trained very hard to perfect the craft he learned, and surprising enough, he turned out to be a greater fighter in the art than his trainer. Personality Reggie is always nervous all the time, especially around or when looking at a very attractive female. He's more at home and confident whenever he is flying, though. Shortly after he met Sal, Reggie's confidence boosted up, but he still does have his nervous streak in tact. Evil Reggie During an encounter with Akuma, Reggie began feeling a strange dark pressense within him. Akuma had slipped a part of the dark Satsui no Hado power within Reggie's soul, and triggers it everytime Reggie gets overcome with emotions. This type of form--known as Evil Reggie--is almost like a completely diferent person when compared to Reggie himself, as this entity shows no remourse or any sense of right and wrong. Evil Reggie also lacks Reggie's nervousness, but is fizzing with perversion and sexism, seeing Sal and all other girls as simple sex toys for his pleasure. Reggie has gbeen trying to control this power, but as of late, he has had little success. Friends/Allies *Joseph the Wolf *Brittney the Bat *Jimmy Canvas *Tammy Watercolor *Boombomb the Hedgehog *Sal the Echidna *Kendall the Terrier *Surge the Hedgehog *Samantha the Wolf *Jane the Bat *Audrey the Bat *Matthew the Fox *Aileen the Hedgehog *Bass the Crocodile *Shine the Hedgehog *Fetalia the Dark *Sakura the Hedgehog Rivals/Foes *Doom the Dark Lord *Julius the Black Murderer *Medusa the Succubus *Akuma the Devilhog *Ozan the Hedgehog *Nazo the Hedgehog *Sear the Hedgecat *Jack the Hedgecoon *Drake the Hedgebat *Maya the Echidna *Clara the Fox *Clarice the Wolf *Gentun the Ninjafox *Guy the Ninjahog *Selwyn the Oni Gallery Reggie the Bat.jpg|Reggie in his normal clothes Reggie in school clothes.png|Reggie in school clothes Reggie in Riders gear.png|Reggie in his Extreme Gear attire Evil Reggie.png|Evil Reggie Picasion.com 365f678f6d8cad2933873d3c15ab86a9.gif|Reggie is Shaking Like a Freaking Snowglobe XD Reggal.png|Reggie and Sal sharing a moment. Credit goes to Boombomb for the pic. Reggal - Paradise.png|Reggie and Sal holding hands at sundown. Credit goes to Boombomb for the pic Trivia *Reggie was originally supposed to be the typical teenage boy that always did the right thing. However, that persona went to Joseph and Reggie got Joseph's intended personality. *Until he met Sal, Reggie never went on a date, due to his nervousness. Everytime he tried to ask a girl out, his nervousness gets on their nerves and they just leave him. *Reggie was the first character on Chill Sonic Fanon. *Reggie's Saikyo-Ryu style is similar to Dan's but only stronger. For example, his Gadoken reaches further and has stronger fire power, and his attacks also are stronger than Dan's. Reggie also likes to mix it up and use other moves, including otehrs he made up. Category:16 Category:Bats Category:Street Fighters Category:Sexy Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Perverts Category:Darkness Wielders Category:Gurahk's Characters Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:Comedic characters Category:Teens